<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have Yourself A Merry Little Chritstmas by Hypi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332336">Have Yourself A Merry Little Chritstmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypi/pseuds/Hypi'>Hypi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this in 30 mins, nothing but gays being in love, only comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypi/pseuds/Hypi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ash and Eiji listen to Christmas Music in their New York Apartment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have Yourself A Merry Little Chritstmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so rushed and I wrote it in 30 mins I am sorry for any grammar mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold in their New York apartment, Eiji bundled up in two of his nori nori sweaters, Ash in some unnecessarily fluffy sweater that Eiji bought him when out with Alex and Kong Christmas shopping. A sweater he insisted that was far too childish for him to be wearing but here he was wearing it on Christmas Eve listening to holiday music in the background as Eiji made some authentic hot chocolate wanting to get the full experience of American Christmas insisting it was a necessary thing for him to do. </p><p>	Ash never had much care for the holiday, it never was something he looked forward to. Just another day he needed to get through to survive, sometimes forced to spend it at hours-long dinner parties in Golzines mansion. Even when he lived in Cape Cod, Christmas was a luxury he wasn’t allowed to celebrate with Griffin being too poor to get him anything or his own father never bothering with anything. </p><p>	However, ever since he met Eiji it was different. Eiji loved Christmas, especially American Christmas, in fact, he went out of his way to make sure every single person in his gang got something whether it was hot chocolate he made or stockings he bought to put things in for Kong, Bones, and Alex. Ash didn’t quite understand why Eiji was so fascinated with the holiday, how holiday music was constantly playing in their apartment while Eiji took photos of Golzine’s business. Yet he still found himself in the holiday spirit window shopping and staring at the decor in shops thinking of a life with Eiji where there wasn’t violence constantly two steps behind them. For once in his life, his heart was filled with hope during this holiday season. He didn’t mind the carolers anymore or the ugly sweaters Eiji would wear in the apartment with fuzzy socks to go along, how he found himself wearing them on occasion as well. Christmas changed when he met the Japanese boy and he didn’t mind it one bit. </p><p>	It was because of said Japanese boy that he found himself in their living room, coffee table pushed aside his hands on Eiji’s waist and his head resting against Ash’s chest swaying side to side as “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” played in the background on his laptop speakers. It was nearly midnight on Christmas Day both of them having spent the entire day cuddled up in each other's arms watching Christmas movie after Christmas movie because Eiji insisted it was a necessity to do during Christmas. How Ash for once woke up earlier than Eiji and decided to watch him sleep enjoying the rare moment of peace he got. </p><p>	As the song played on Ash felt himself get lost in his thoughts, allowing himself to imagine a life with Eiji, a luxury he was not quite sure he would be able to attain. He didn’t care that fate might pull them apart at some point in the future. It was Christmas and Eiji was in his arms swaying softly to the music. He could feel Eiji’s breath lightly on his chest as he gazed over to their windows seeing the snow fall and reflect off the Christmas lights Eiji had painstakingly put up weeks prior complaining about how this world was too tall for him. How he had just laughed and went to pick Eiji up to put up the last remaining of the lights. For once he was truly happy and content in the concrete jungle of New York City has been happy and content in it whenever he was near Eiji. However this day was different, he felt as if he was at home. His stomach was full of chicken from KFC a famous Christmas tradition in Japan Eiji claimed. Ash felt himself be pulled back to reality when he felt Eiji shift against his chest and looked down to see Eiji gazing up at him. His brown eyes filled with such warmth as he looked into his eyes. Ash had never felt so happy. Ash realized he wanted to kiss him as the music played and the song played in the background. </p><p> </p><p>Have yourself a merry little Christmas<br/>Make the yuletide gay<br/>Next year all our troubles will be miles away</p><p> </p><p>He really wanted to kiss him. The longer he gazed into those chocolate brown eyes the want slowly turned into a need. </p><p> </p><p>Once again as in olden days<br/>Happy golden days of yore</p><p> </p><p>Ash found himself leaning in getting closer to Eiji's lips every single second the song played. Oh god, he really was going to kiss Eiji again wasn’t he? A real kiss, not something like he did in prison all those months ago. </p><p> </p><p>Faithful friends who were near to us<br/>Will be dear to us once more</p><p> </p><p>Oh god, he really hoped that Eiji wouldn’t reject him. He has to be leaning in too right? <br/>Someday soon we all will be together<br/>If the fates allow</p><p> </p><p>Ash’s face was barely an inch away from Eiji’s both sharing the same breath. As the song came to close Ash finally pressed his lips against Eiji’s letting his warming slowly consume him. Ash felt as if he was being set alight in all the right places as he kissed him. He had never felt so alive. </p><p> </p><p>Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow<br/>So have yourself a merry little Christmas now</p><p> </p><p>Ash slowly pulled away when the song ended, his face red as he gazed at Eiji. No words needed to be spoken between them the kiss speaking for them. Solidifying their promise to each other that they would protect each other forever. That they would be the others half for as long as they lived. Ash let himself believe that, needed to believe that promise, that he could hope this would be their last Christmas with violence always on the back of their minds. That the next Christmas they would spend together would be in Japan no matter the cost. However, until then he would allow himself to have a Merry little Christmas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>